


【祐介中心】The beaver

by orphan_account



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 文题差不多无关，题目取自我最近在听的歌，the beaver真的很不错是突发奇想的祐介中心，hurt/comfort的故事，主线前捏造有，mob祐介有，写着爽的，不建议任何人阅读
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke&Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/other
Kudos: 2





	【祐介中心】The beaver

具体是什么时候他忘记了，反正自某一天起，他开始被到老师家来的客人盯上。说是来买画的客人在老师的带领下走进茅屋，视线却跳过挂满了墙的老师的画作，落在了他的身上。喜多川祐介厌恶那个视线。视线先是在他的脸上停留，然后滞留到他裸露的皮肤上，似乎连衣服也想一起剥落。连夏季都没有安装空调的画室中，汗水不受控制地从他后颈流下，喜多川祐介不自在地扭了扭脖子，用手抹去汗水。

粘在他身上的视线离开了。流连在他露出皮肤上的最后一刻，视线的主人意味深长地看了他一眼，露出了他捉摸不清意思，但能直白地感到恶心的笑容。

那天客人用高价买下了斑目的一幅画作。斑目在走廊里踱着步和谁通电话，再走进房间里来找他时语气都比平时要和悦了不少。

老师感到开心。喜多川祐介想。感到开心……是件好事。老师对他的态度会好上许多，说不定还能去正经餐厅吃一顿饭，更重要的是能静下心去寻找灵感。然后，然后他便不用再为老师提供画作——想到这里，喜多川祐介愣了一下。

他是在迟疑吗？他在怀疑为老师提供作品的正确性吗？身为弟子这本该是理所当然的。

不能犹豫。喜多川祐介咬着牙，指甲刺入了掌心。

客人开始频繁造访斑目家。他心不在焉地看着这个人搬走不同弟子的画作，他在想这幅的作者是在上个星期离开的，而那一幅则是三天前，能为在瓶颈期的老师长期提供作品的人只有自己。老师的客人每一次都会看向他。然后那种视线又来了——每一次都像在灼烧他的皮肤，让他不受控制地想干脆就夺门而出，逃离这里好了。

但是老师还在这里。只要老师还在这里，他便离不开茅屋的画室。

客人照常造访的一天，斑目把客人带进画室，然后堆起笑脸，有些为难地说：“我一会有一个采访，如果您不介意的话……”

这个客人是个西装革履的中年男人，大概是那种精英人群吧，这种人祐介在这里见得很多，他们中的大多数都是需要画家全程陪同的。

“没事，我一个人在这挑就行了。再说不是还有你徒弟在吗？”然而男人并不在意。

“您能理解真是太好了。”斑目睁大眼睛，就连他也感到惊讶。然后他连连道谢，便匆忙离去了。

虽然知道这是老师谋生的手段，但看到老师对这个人拼命取悦的态度，喜多川祐介还是忍不住皱起了眉。

男人没有按他说的去看画，而是走向了他。那个不可忽视的视线在逼近他。他像是被锁链束缚住了双脚，下意识想要后退，直觉又在告诉他现在逃也没有意义。

“你很漂亮。”男人的手拉住了他的手臂。

夏季的茅屋中，主人没有为画室购置空调，吹过的热风让人的身体沁出汗水，要更炽热的目光徘徊在他的身上，似乎连人体都变得滚烫到无法接触了。男人的手褪去他的衣物，薄薄的一件短袖先落在地上，黑色长裤和内衣随即跟上——很烫，男人开始在他的颈部留下痕迹，这时他弓起背，想到即使是在更热的夏天，与人的接触都没有烫到几乎要把他的意识剥离开的程度。

他的一部分在警告他，让他快点离开这个画室。然而喜多川祐介只是躺在地上，把自己交给生理反应。男人早有准备，从口袋里拿出润滑剂给他做起扩张，在这个步骤男人倒是意外地颇具耐心。男性的后穴毕竟本职不是那种用途的，最初连一根手指都放不下，男人慢慢地给他做起扩张，一段时间后也勉强到了可以继续下去的程度。

他望着画室的天花板，那里有一台没开的电风扇，而在电风扇的右上角有一块污渍，在变得模糊的视线下成了两块。被男人插入时他也没有反抗，不如说是无力反抗，就连确认发出声音的究竟是不是自己的精力也没有。他的灵魂深处好像单独辟出了一块，有个愤怒的声音在质问他：这样的事你是讨厌的吧。

我讨厌吗？他思考。男人在他的体内冲撞着，随意发泄欲望，对面墙上的人物肖像则以一种冰冷的眼神在注视着他。光鲜外表下虚伪的男人，和这间满是假货的画室倒是挺配。

令人作呕。

那个声音仍在质问他：为什么不离开？

为什么不离开？他又在心里重复了一遍。那个男人在他身上工作得汗水淋漓，打湿了自己的西装，本该在意自己形象的精英族却一副毫不在乎的样子，露出了恶心的笑容。

“谢谢你哦，我一直很喜欢你啊。”

感谢，喜欢？无论是老师的瓶颈期，还是这个人的感情，为了恩师他便能咽下愤怒。

他忍不住要从喉咙里挤出笑声，但实际听到的却是一阵肯定算不上是在笑的呼噜声。

他离不开画室的。

然后名叫来栖晓的少年率领怪盗团不由分说闯进了画室。在黄金遍布视野的虚荣美术馆，他第一次直面自己的愤怒。脸上的血液化作蓝色火焰，五右卫门喊着使用我的力量吧——他的眼前从未如此清晰过。

黑发的怪盗朝他咧嘴一笑，风吹起他风衣的下摆，来栖晓说：“让我见识一下吧。”

发出的预告信，悔改的恩师，阁楼里架起的火锅……一切都在往他从未料想过的方向发展。他曾几次推开的少年和少女们如今是他重要的同伴。他们在小小的阁楼里，共同许下要尽力改变现实，给大家带来力量的承诺。

尘埃落定后的一天，来栖和他一起走在涩谷的街上。来栖的视线漫不经心地扫过街边的店铺名，偶尔问他想不想吃点东西，这家或者那家店里在卖什么新品。这一瞬间喜多川祐介想到了什么。

“晓。”

“怎么了？”来栖回过头。

“我在想，别人单方面灌输给我的，但却会让我感到不快的爱，这应该不是正确的对吧？”

来栖眨了眨眼睛，似乎完全没料到祐介会直白地这么问。

“祐介知道答案了吧？”怪盗少年朝他笑了一下，反问，“在得到五右卫门那天应该就已经清楚了？”

“是啊。”喜多川祐介停下脚步，他闭上眼睛，再睁开时同样露出了笑容。

“喂，你！”这时一个声音响起，伴随着急促的脚步声，一个男人跑到了他们的面前。

看清男人脸的那一刻，过去的记忆潮水般涌入了他的脑中。是斑目的客人。

“你是喜多川同学吧？好久没见到你。”男人朝他和来栖点点头，脸上挂起慈祥的表情。

“熟人？”来栖挑起眉，不怎么友好地问。

“算是吧，”男人厚着脸皮肯定，“喜多川同学，我有话想和你说，待会能和我来一下吗？”

没错，人类丑恶的欲望果然不会只因为一次发泄就消失殆尽的。不同的是他遇到了同伴，已经不会再徒劳咽下怒火了。

“我没有时间。”他听见自己冰冷的声音。不止是面前伪装自己的男人，连来栖这时都睁大了眼睛，他看着男人的表情是怎样显而易见的厌恶呢。

在事情进一步失控前，男人心虚地跑开了。来栖不知为何，对这个闹剧什么都没说。

他们往前又走了一段路，喜多川祐介再一次停了下来。

“身为怪盗团的一员，我应该也是可以进行委托的吧？”他问来栖。

“当然了，不过要和大家商量哦，”来栖推了一下眼镜，“难道你有想让大名鼎鼎的怪盗处理的恶人吗？”他用Joker的语气开玩笑道。

祐介果然没被他逗笑。

“那就回去和大家商量看看吧。”他同意。

他们继续前进，一直到电车站，最后消失在了楼梯的尽头。和同伴一起拼命改变的现实取代了闷热的画室，成了他崭新的栖身之所。


End file.
